1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drive brackets in computers, and more particularly to disk drive brackets which readily and firmly secure data storage devices therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a computer data storage device is directly secured to a disk drive bracket using screws. Installation and removal of the screws requires a tool. This is unduly complicated and laborious, and reduces the efficiency of assembly in mass production facilities.
A common means to overcome the above shortcomings is to have a pair of slideways formed in opposite side walls of the bracket. An additional sliding rail is then fastened to each side of the storage device with screws. Thus, the storage device can be readily slid into and secured to the bracket.
Another common means to help overcome the above shortcomings is to have fasteners at one side of the storage device. The fasteners are used instead of screws. The opposite side of the storage device is still secured to the bracket with screws.
However, the sliding rails and the fasteners themselves still need to be secured to the storage device or the bracket. In addition, the need to manufacture sliding rails or fasteners increases costs. Furthermore, the storage device is secured to the bracket only at opposite sides of the storage device. This ensures that the storage device is prevented from moving in longitudinal and vertical directions. But the storage device is not prevented from moving in lateral directions.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a disk drive bracket which readily and firmly secures a data storage device therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disk drive bracket which is cost-efficient.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a disk drive bracket of the present invention comprises a bottom panel, and first and second side panels extending from opposite edges of the bottom panel. The first side panel comprises a first support portion, a pair of first pressing tabs, and a pair of elastic pads. The second side panel comprises a second support portion, and a pair of second pressing tabs. The second side panel further defines a pair of through holes for insertion of screws therethrough. The first and second support portions support a data storage device thereon. The first and second pressing tabs depress the storage device. The elastic pads inwardly press the storage device. The storage device cannot move in any direction. Thus, the disk drive bracket readily and firmly secures the storage device therein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.